Insectophobia
by Hana Kazusa Laytis
Summary: Beberapa orang memiliki phobia atau bisa kita katakan dengan rasa takut yang mungkin berlebihan. "Hah Mushi!" "Gya Serangga!" One-shot! First collaboration with Chang Mui Lie! R&R?


_**Hallo minna-san!**_

**Ini adalah fanfic one-shoot kolaborasi pertamaku bersama Chang Mui Lie. Terinspirasi saat membaca artikel tentang _phobia _dan entah kenapa langsung teringat dengan Kazune. **_**Hope you like it! OK, let's read now!**_

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

Beberapa orang memiliki _phobia_ atau bisa kita katakan dengan rasa takut yang mungkin berlebihan. Ada yang _phobia _dengan tikus, tempat gelap, sentuhan, suntikan, dan sebagainya. _Phobia _sering menjadi masalah bagi penderita _phobia _dalam melakukan segala aktivitasnya. Contohnya, kita lihat saja Kazune Kujo.

Pria berambut _blonde _ini selalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Cemas jika _phobia _itu datang ketika melihat hewan yang menggelikan berterbangan atau merayap di sekelilingnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Kazune menarik napas panjang. Sesekali iris _sapphire _itu mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya.

**NYENG—PLUK—**sesuatu menempel di bahu Kazune. Kazune menelan ludah sulit. Ia melirik keadaan bahunya. Iris _sapphire _itu membulat _shock_ melihat apa yang menempel di bahunya. Ia segera menyibak-nyibakkan tangan di bahunya kasar. Setelah itu ia berlari dengan kencang.

"Gya~ Serangga!" serunya seraya meninggalkan 3 orang di belakangnya. Sepertinya ketika _phobia _itu datang Kazune melupakan segala hal. Yang diutamannya adalah terbebas dari hewan menjijikan yaitu _insect _atau serangga.

"Ka—Kazune-kun," ucap Karin melihat tingkah Kazune. Michi dan Himeka yang bersama Karin hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Kazune.

"Kapan dia akan sembuh dari _phobia _itu?" ucap Michi.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge-Donbo**

**Insectophobia © Hana Kazusa Laytis & Chang Mui Lie**

**Warning : Deskripsi memusingkan, AU, OOC, OC, Typo dimana-mana, De Es Be.**

* * *

Kazune menarik napas panjang. Ia segera meletakan tasnya di atas meja. Kazune menatap keadaan sekeliling kelasnya sedikit was-was. Ia takut dengan beberapa hewan tak bertulang belakang yang akan datang seketika seperti pagi tadi. Setelah merasa aman. Kazune tersenyum sesaat. Ia segera menyadarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya.

Perlahan, Kazune memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang masih lelah karena berlari menjauh dari hewan yang sangat menjijikan. Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya merasakan aura aneh berkelebatan di sekitarnya. Dengan malas ia mencoba membuka matanya.

Iris _sapphire _itu membulat melihat apa yang ada anak perempuan segera berada di sekelilingnya. Kazune menarik napas jenuh. Mereka segera berteriak histeris mengelu-elukan nama Kazune. Kazune memutar bola matanya malas, ia segera berdiri dan berlari keluar dari keremunan gadis yang memuakan itu.

Serentak para _Kazuners_—_fans _Kazune—segera berlari mengejar idola mereka. Kazune adalah salah satu _Flower Boy _di sekolah mereka. Mereka mengikuti kemana Kazune berlari. Kazune mendengus sebal. Teriakan para _Kazuners _kian mengeras. Kazune berlari melewati Karin, Himeka, dan Michi yang baru sampai di koridor kelas mereka serentak para _Kazuners _pun mengikuti apa yang Kazune lakukan.

Karin menatap _Kazuners _datar. Ia segera bergumam tak karuan meruntuki tingkah _fans _kekasihnya yang menurutnya memukakan. Himeka dan Michi hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Karin. Michi menoleh ke belakang melihat keadaan Kazune yang sudah berlalu darinya.

"Kazune hebat bukan?" tanya Michi sambil menoleh menatap Himeka dan Karin.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Himeka.

"Dia memang hebat. Tapi, payah dengan serangga," jawab Karin sambil menatap tajam para _Kazuners_. Himeka dan Michi saling bertatapan. Sejenak mereka tertawa dengan renyah menertawai tingkah Kazune yang berlari karena melihat lalat di bahunya.

"Ya. Kau benar Hanazono," jawab Michi. Sepertinya mereka merasa bahagia walau tertawa dalam kesusahan Kazune.

.

* * *

.

Kazune mendengus. Hal yang memuakan baginya setelah serangga yang menjijikan adalah _fans_ yang tak pernah ia anggap. Apa namanya _fans _jika selalu membuatnya repot seperti ini? Kazune menoleh ke belakang. Jaraknya dengan _Kazuners _cukup jauh. Saat berada di perempatan koridor. Ia segera berbelok ke arah taman.

Kazune menarik napas panjang. Ia masih merasa napasnya tersengkal karena berlari cukup jauh untuk mengecoh _Kazuners. _Ia mendengar suara yang samar-sama mengelukan namanya. Kazune menoleh ke sektiar mencari tempat bersembunyi karena para _Kazuners _akan mendekat.

Kazune menatap pohon cemara yang berada di dekatnya. Walau sedikit ragu, ia memanjat pohon itu untuk bersembunyi dari para _fans_nya. Kazune menarik napas panjang saat sudah berada di atas dahan yang menurutnya bisa menutupi tubuhnya dari para _Kazuners_. Ia melirik ke bawah melihat keadaan para _fans_nya.

Para _Kazuners _sudah sampai di taman. Ia menatap ke sekitar mencari sang _Flower Boy_. Mereka berteriak memanggil nama Kazune. Kazune yang berada di atas pohon was-was dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kujo-kun dimana ya?"

"Mana Kazune-kun? Aku ingin memberikanny coklat yang kubuat sepenuh hati!"

"Kujo-kun~ Kau dimana?"

"Kazune-kun! Jangan bersembunyi!"

Suara _Kazuners _masih terdengar di telinga Kazune. Mereka masih berteriak memanggil nama Kazune. Kazune menarik napas panjang. Sepertinya keputusan untuk bersembunyi di pohon cemara adalah keputusan yang tepat. Kazune tersenyum sesaat. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan, melihat batang pohon cemara yang berwarna coklat tua.

Iris _sapphire _Kazune membulat melihat apa yang ada di sampingnya. Seekor kumbang kayu berada di sampingnya. Kazune menelan ludahnya sulit. Ia menarik napas panjang. Ia merasa ingin segera lompat dari atas pohon. Tapi, para _Kazuners _akan mengejarnya. Kazune bimbang. Ia memejamkan matanya. Berharap jika kumbang kayu itu akan segera pergi.

**NGUUNG—NGUUNG—**Kazune merasakan ada yang menempel di bahunya. Dibenarikan ia membuka mata dan melihat apa yang ada di bahunya. _'Tidak!' _batin Kazune melihat kumbang kayu yang ada di bahunya. Kazune segera berlalu dari dahan pohon. Sepertinya Kazune lupa jika di berada di atas dahan pohon.

**BRUAK**—ia segera jatuh tepat di depan para _Kazuners_. Ia segera tak sadarkan diri. Ckckck! Malang sekali nasibmu Kazune. Tepat saaat Kazune jatuh, kumbang kayu itu sudah pergi. Kazune segera pingsan. Beberapa _Kazuners _segera berteriak meminta tolong para siswa lain untuk membawa Kazune ke UKS. Sepertinya _Insectophobia _Kazune menganggu hidupnya bukan? _Poor _Kazune!

.

* * *

.

Kazune membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba, dia berada di rawa-rawa yang sangat sepi dan berkabut. Bau aneh bersemerebak dimana-mana. Kazune menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya. Bau-bau aneh itu ingin membuatnya muntah.

"Kazune Kujo!" panggil seseorang dengan setengah berteriak. Kazune menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Ia menatap orang yang berteriak itu kaget. Tak lama, terlihatlah seorang kakek-kakek yang di sekelilingnya adalah... _MUSHI!_

"Ha—HAAAH! MU—."

**PLAAAK!—**tiba-tiba, kakek itu menampar Kazune dengan sangat kereas sehingga Kazune terlempar sangat jauh. Tentunya Kazune kaget dengan tamparan telak yang di berikan dari sang kakek.

"Dasar kau aneh! Aku malu menjadi kakek buyutmu!" ucap kakek itu. Kazune mengusap pipinya yang sudah merah. Ia menatap kakek itu kaget.

"Ka—Kau siapa?" tanya Kazune seraya menunjuk kakek itu dengan telunjuknya.

**PLAAAK!—**tamparan telak mengenai wajah Kazune lagi. Kazune mengelus pipinya yang naas terkena tamparan dari kakek itu. _'Mimpi apa aku hingga sial seperti ini,' _batinnya.

"Dasar cucu yang durhaka! Aku ini kakek buyutmu! Kenapa kau tak mengenal kakekmu!" jawab kakek itu yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai kakek buyutnya Kazune dengan berseru.

"A—Apa itu benar?" Kazune masih belum bisa percaya kalau itu kakek buyutnya. Ia berlagak seperti sedikit orang yang. E—Err... Agak bodoh.

"Kamu ini mempermalukan keluarga Kujo! Padahal kamu adalah satu-satunya penerus keluarga Kujo, tapi kenapa kau malah mempermalukan keluarga Kujo! Kau ini!" kata kakek buyut Kazune dengan menekankan kata mempermalukan dan keluarga Kujo.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempermalukan keluargaku sendiri? Apa aku melakukan hal yang menyinggungmu kakek? Bukannya kakek sudah tenang disana? Kenapa kakek ada disini?" tanya Kazune polos atau sedikit _baka?_

**BLETAK**—kakek buyut Kazune menjitak kepala Kazune. Ia menatap Kazune tajam. "Kau terlalu takut dengan serangga, _baka!_ Dan sopanlah pada kakekmu ini!" jawab kakek buyutnya marah.

Kazune hanya nyegir tak karuan. Sejenak, ia menarik napas panjang "Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi hal itu sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhku, kek! Aku merasa jijik dengan serangga," kata Kazune mencoba mengelak dari omelan kakeknya tentang serangga.

"Kalau begitu, minum ini," kata kakek buyut Kazune yang memberikan sebuah guci kecil berwarna coklat yang seukuran dengan teko.

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya Kazune polos.

"Kalau kau meminum ini, maka perasaan takutmu pada serangga akan hilang!" kata kakek buyut Kazune dengan menunjukan senyumnya yang mirip dengan seringai.

Kazune mengangguk perlahan walau sedikit merasa ragu. Ia lalu mengambil guci itu dan meminum air yang ada di dalamnya. Kazune segera meneguk air yang ada dalam guci itu. **BYUUUR**—Kazune menyemburkan minumannya. "HUWEEK! Air apaan ini?!" tanya Kazune sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya. Tangan kirinya menjauhkan guci yang berisi air aneh dari wajahnya.

"Hei kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Jangan di muntahkan! Air itu sudah susah payah aku sambil dari klo—Maksudku, air itu aku beli mahal-malah untuk menyembuhkan _phobia_mu!" bentak kakek buyutnya.

"Tapi pahit, kek!" kata Kazune menyergah bentakan kakek buyutnya.

"Mau pahit, mau manis, ataupun pedas. Kau harus tetap meminumnya!" ucap kakek dengan memberi penekanan di kata meminumnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kazune pun akhirnya meminum air itu hingga habis, walaupun ia harus merasakan rasa pahit dari minuman itu. Nyaris ia memuntahkannya. Tapi, ia menahannya agar tidak mendapat serangan dari kakek buyutnya.

"Ini kek," kata Kazune sambil mengembalikan guci yang kosong itu pada kakeknya.

"Hm! Hm! Bagus! Sekarang kembalilah ke duniamu!" kata kakek langsung mendorong Kazune hingga ia jatuh ke dalam lubang. Entah darimana asal lubang itu. Kazune yang terjatuh menatap kakeknya yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya Kazune. Kazune menyergit menatap apa yang ia lihat.

'_Kenapa kakek buyutku rasanya aneh sekali ya?' _batinnya.

.

* * *

.

"Uwah!" Kazune terbangun. Ia kaget dengan mimpi yang ia alami. Apa itu benar-benar kakek buyutnya? Rasanya tak mungkin kakek buyutnya seperti itu. Kakek buyut yang sangat aneh.

"A—Aku dimana?" tanya Kazune melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba, ada serangga yang baru saja melewat di depannya. Kazune hanya menatap serangga itu datar.

"Huh? _Mushi_? Tunggu dulu! Aku sudah tidak takut lagi?! A—Apa ini karena." Seketika pikiran Kazune teringat dengan ucapan kakek buyutnya walaupun ia merasa jika kakek buyutnya sedikit aneh. '_Minumlah air ini agar rasa takutmu pada serangga hilang,' _kalimat itu terngiang di kepala Kazune.

"Apa benar aku sudah tidak _phobia_ serangga lagi?" tanya Kazune. Kazune segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ternyata disini adalah ruang UKS. _'Tunggu dul! Siapa yang membawaku kesini? Apa Kazuners?' _ pikir Kazune. Kazune pun kembali ke kelas. Ketika di kelas, dia disambut teman-temannya.

"Kazune-kun!" Teriak Michi langsung memeluk Kazune.

"U—Uwah! Nishikiori! Lepaskan aku!" kata Kazune seraya melepas pelukan Michi dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba, terlihat ada seekor kepik di pundak Michiru.

"Ka—Kazune-kun! Ada serangga!" kata Karin sambil menunjuk serangga di pundak Michi. Kazune langsung melihat pundak Michiru. Namun, perasaan takut sama sekali tidak mendatanginya. Ia lalu menyentil serangga itu hingga jatuh.

"E—Eh?! Kazune-kun?" Karin bingung dengan sikap Kazune yang tidak takut dengan serangga yang ada di pundak Michiru.

"Kazune-chan, kau sudah tidak takut pada serangga?" tanya Himeka dengan mata berbinar.

Kazune mendelikan bahunya. "Ku rasa aku sudah tidak takut serangga lagi," kata Kazune.

"Hah?" semua orang yang berada di dekat Kazune _shock _mendengarkan ucapan Kazune. Karin segera mendekati Kazune dan memegang dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tidak panas," kata Karin pelan.

"Aku sudah berubah! Sekarang aku sudah tidak takut dengan serangga lagi!" kata Kazune dengan bangga sambil memukul dadanya.

"Oh!" gumam semua yang berada di sekitarnya. _'Hm! Apa yang terjadi dengan Kazune-kun, ya?'_ pikir Karin dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kazune segera pergi ke kelas bersama dengan Michi.

"Karin-chan," panggil Himeka sambil menepuk bahu Karin.

"E—Eh? Himeka-chan. Ada apa?" tanya Karin sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Himeka.

"Apa kamu merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kazune-chan?" tanya balik Himeka.

"Eh?! Jadi Himeka-chan juga merasakannya?" tanya Karin. Himeka mengangguk perlahan tapi pasti.

"Apa kalau dengan begini akan menjadi lebih baik?" tanya Himeka ragu.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu," jawab Karin sambil menaikan kedua bahunya.

"Ah! Karin-chan, aku punya ide!" kata Himeka sambil menunjukan telunjukanya ke atas.

"Hah ide? Ide apa?" tanya Karin pelan. Himeka berbisik pada Karin mengenai rencananya. Setelah itu mereka tos bersama dan menyeringai licik.

.

* * *

.

Malam sudah memasuki waktunya. Angin malam berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun yang rontok dari pohon. Bulan dan bintang sudah menghiasi langit. Beberapa hewan malam segera berkumpul dan menyanyikan melodi lagu yang indah. Kazune mendengus. Ia berjalan melewati koridor sekolahnya dengan ketus. Segera kali ia menghentakan kakinya karena kesal.

"Huh! Ada apa sih aku disuruh ke laboratorium sekolah malam-malam begini?" tanya Kazune ketus. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam laboratorium sekolah. Ia melihat banyak serangga yang masih hidup terkurung di dalam toples.

"Ya ampun! Kasihan sekali," kata Kazune. Kazune melepaskan serangga-serangga itu satu per satu. Tiba-tiba, serangga-serangga itu menempel di pundak Kazune.

"E—Eh?! Ada apa ini?!" tanya Kazune kaget. Mulai dari kecoa, belalang, kupu-kupu, capung, kumbang dan serangga-serangga lain, mereka menempel di jaket hitam yang membalut tubuh Kazune.

"A—Ada apa ini?!" tanya Kazune sedikit takut. Akhirnya, serangga-serangga itu pun mengejar Kazune.

"GYAAA!" Kazune segera berlari-lari. Kini seekor kupu-kupu ada di atas kepalanya dan seekor kumbang ada di pundaknya.

"Aish! Pasukan _mushi!_ Sebenarnya ada apa ini?!" tanya Kazune sambil berlari. Lama-lama, Kazune bisa kembali _phobia_ lagi pada serangga. Karena Kazune terus melihat serangga yang mengejarnya, dia pun tersandung meja.

**BRUKK!—**Kazune terjatuh dan kepalanya mengenai meja sehingga membuatnya menjadi pusing. Matanya pun juga berputar-putar.

"Hah~ _Mushi!_" kata Kazune sebelum ia tak sadar. Setelah itu, Karin dan Himeka mengembalikan semua serangga ke toples. Mereka semua menyeringai melihat hasil perbuatan mereka

"Dasar Kazune-kun _baka,_" kata Karin sambil terkikik pelan.

"Sekarang, ayo kita bawa dia ke rumah," ajak Himeka. Karin mengangguk. Walaupun berat, Karin dan Himeka terus berusaha membawa Kazune pulang ke rumah.

.

* * *

.

Pagi ini indah. Burung-burung kenari berkicau dengan merdu. Karin berangkat sekolah sambil menyeret Kazune yang ogah-ogahan berangkat sekolah karena mengingat para serangga di laboratorium. Kazune berjalan bersama Karin mendengus. Himeka dan Michi sudah berangkat duluan tadi. Kazune mendengus sebal sambil merutuki Karin.

"Berhentilah merutukiku Kazune-kun!" seru Karin sambil mencubit pipi Kazune. Kazune mendengus dan menatap Karin tajam. Ia berjalan menjauh dari Karin sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya marah.

"Aish! Dia ini! Kenapa aku mau jadi pacarmu!" seru Karin sambil berjalan mengikuti Kazune.

**NGUUUNG—PLUUUK—**Kazune menatap _horror _seekor kepik yang terbang di dekatnya dan menempel di bahunya. Kazune terdiam. Karin yang sampai di samping Kazune merasa aneh melihat wajah Kazune. Ia melirik ke bahu Kazune lalu tertawa kecil. Karin segera menyentil kepik yang menempel di bahu Kazune. Kazune menoleh ke arah Karin dan tersenyum kecil.

"_Arigatou_," ucapnya.

"Tak masalah. Itulah gunanya punya pacar yang tak takut serangga!" seru Karin. Kazune mendengus.

Ia menoleh ke arah belakang dan menatap beberapa koloni kepik yang terbang ke arahnya dan Karin. Kazune segera menarik tangan Karin dan kabur.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin.

"Kita harus kabur dari pasukan menjijikan," ucap Kazune. Karin menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat koloni kepik yang terbang di belakangnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aish! Memalukan sekali mempunyai pacar sepertimu!" ucap Karin sambil terkekeh.

"YAA! Karin!" seru Kazune sambil menyeret Karin pergi menjauh dari para hewan yang menggelikan baginya.

Sepertinya _insectophobia_ Kazunetidak bisa sembuh total. Mungkin minuman dari kakek buyutnya itu hanya memiliki efek singkat pada Kazune. Ya begitulah _insectophobia _Kazune. Siapa yang bisa menebak jika Kazune Kujo takut dengan serangga. _Phobia _itu merupakan masalah bagi Kazune.

* * *

**Omake~ :**

* * *

"Dasar Kazune _baka_! Kenapa kau takut pada serangga lagi?!" tanya kakek buyut Kazune sambil menatap sebuah gentong besar berwarna putih yang berisi air bening. Ia menarik napas panjang dan memijat pelipisnya yang memanas.

"Aish! Lupakan saja! Biarlah dia yang mengurus hidupnya," ucap kakek buyut Kazune. Ia berbalik berjalan menjauh gentong yang bisa melihat keadaan alam nyata. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Lagi pula gadis yang bernama Hanazono Karin itu bisa mengurus Kazune yang payah itu."

* * *

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**__****Sorry, if it story is bad!**

_**What do you think?**_

_**Is it a bad story? Leave us your opinion in review please!**_


End file.
